


Maelstrom

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Series: Greek AU [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Barebacking, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mild Smut, i promise its not sad, mentions of depression, mentions of divorce, not tagging anything else because surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: The ocean calls Jongin.





	Maelstrom

The beach is Jongin’s favorite place to be. The sound of the waves crashing and the grit of the sand between his toes just make him feel like he is home. The smell of the ocean constantly places a burn at the back of his throat and tickles the recesses of his mind. There is something about the ocean that calms him, that calls to him.

He sits down right where the tide reaches and lets the warm water lap over his ankles, flooding into the thin fabric of his shorts, and washing over his hands. He never feels more at peace. He longs to strip bare and just let the water take him away, take him to the ocean floor, miles and miles away, but that would mean death. So, instead he settles for letting the water warm him, wet him, and take his thoughts away with every ebb.

The sun caresses his golden skin with rays of heat and Jongin tilts his face to the sky, eyes closing and nose flaring as he inhales deeply. Days like these are becoming more frequent. Jongin aches to leave the safety of his family’s beach house, feeling a pull to the waters that glitter and roll. And he then finds himself at the edge for hours at a time, thinking about everything and nothing all at once.

In the distance, he hears his mother call him in for dinner. It is always like that lately. He gets so lost watching the waves and just feeling, that time slips away and before he knows it, the day is over.

He stands slowly, not bothering to wipe the sand from his body and glances out at the water once more. Out near the buoy he sees a dark mass bobbing and he squints trying to get a better view but it disappears with the next wave and Jongin figures that he imagined it.

Starting his trek back to the house, Jongin sighs, already missing the warm touch of the water. He leans down and picks up a cracked seashell as a reminder of this night and turns it over in his hand. The inside is smooth and near the bottom it's a blush pink that spreads to the orange as it nears the edges. Jongin runs his thumb over the ridges and pockets it.

Dinner is the same old, same old. A fish dish with a seaweed side next to their usual stash of kimchi. Jongin eats thoughtfully, one hand in his pocket fingering the shell and his eyes trained out the window at the black sea. He feels the pull even stronger now.

His mother asks him a question but Jongin is so caught up in watching the breaking waves that he doesn’t hear her. She gets up and closes the blinds and Jongin blinks, mind coming back to reality. He faces his mother, a sheepish smile on his face and apologizes, saying that he’ll do the dishes to make up for his lack of attention and this gets him out of trouble.

 

(Spiral Shell )

 

It’s a week later when his best friend, Sehun, stops by Jongin’s house on the beach. Jongin opens the door to find the tall teen holding a backpack and basket of fresh fruit and simply steps aside and lets him in.

“You haven’t returned any of my calls,” Sehun says as he sets the fruit down on the kitchen counter.

Jongin’s mother pads in, and upon seeing the fruit basket she pulls Sehun’s head down and places a kiss on his crown. “Tell your mother she doesn’t need to send you with gifts every time you come over,” she laughs. Then she picks up the basket, clucking her tongue and tipping it to check the contents.

Sehun smiles and replies, “She’ll just say the same to you, Mrs. Kim.”

Mrs. Kim tsks and brings the basket to the kitchen where she begins washing the fruit. She tells the boys that she’s going to make a fruit salad and sends them out of the kitchen so she can work in peace.

In Jongin’s room, Sehun looks around at all the seashells lining the shelves on the wall and snags one to toss up and down. Jongin watches him warily, wanting to tell him to put it back, but it isn’t like he can break the shell on the plush carpet that lines his floor.

“So, summer’s almost over and I haven’t seen you in weeks,” Sehun says and tosses the shell extra high. He catches it and then tosses it again.

“I’ve been busy,” Jongin says and snatches the shell from midair. He examines it, and almost immediately thinks back to that night where he saw the dark mass by the buoy. It is the same shell and he feels the pull to the water churn inside him.

“Busy doing what? I heard your mom talking to mine about how you spend all day by the ocean.” Sehun plucks the shell from Jongin’s hand and they play a game of cat and mouse until Jongin finally gets it back.

“So, what?” Jongin breathes and holds the shell tightly in his grip. The edges bite into his skin and it brings clarity to his mind. He just really likes the ocean. It feels like home to him.

“She thinks you're depressed,” Sehun says and flops onto his back. He raises a hand, fingers in an L-shape, and rotates it, squinting one eye.

“So that’s why you’re here,” Jongin says. He lays down opposite of Sehun and mimics him, stretching his fingers between the glow-in-the-dark stars that decorate his ceiling. They’re left over from when he begged his parents to put them up there when he was ten and now at nineteen, he has memorized every position of them.

They’re quiet for a few moments until Sehun sits up. He nudges Jongin in the side and when Jongin sits up he says, “We should take the boat out.”

Jongin shakes his head, “Can’t. Dad isn’t back from his fishing trip, yet.”

“When does he get back?”

“The thirteenth,” Jongin sighs and stands. His eyes go to the ocean through his window and he pauses, seeing a small black dot on the horizon.

“That’s today, you moron,” Sehun says and smacks Jongin on the back of his head. He also stares out the window and then flings an arm around Jongin’s shoulders, “I bet that’s him, right there.”

 

(Spiral Shell )

 

Jongin’s father lets them take the boat out three days after he gets back and it’s only after him checking the backup motor and fuel that he finally lets the boys go. He stands on the shore, one hand held to his forehead shielding his eyes from the sun and the other waving them off.

Jongin has been on the boat more times than he can remember, so as he puts the engine into idle, he stares out into the open sea around them. They have gone just far enough out that land cannot be seen from any direction, but that doesn’t bother Jongin. The ocean is his home and he feels more comfortable surrounded by the never-ending expanse of deep blue waves than he does on land.

He goes to the stern and joins Sehun, who is sitting and dipping his fingers in the water. It’s warm at the surface, but Jongin knows that it would only take about ten or so feet for the water to grow cold.

“Don’t you miss this?” Sehun says, his face taking on a peculiar expression.

Jongin hums in agreement.

He and Sehun have been friends since they were in diapers, so they have a lot of memories together, including them taking the boat out with their other friends and getting drunk without the watchful eyes of adults. It had been fun back then, but now all Jongin wants to do is be in the water. It whispers to him, a siren call that pulls him from his bed at night and sometimes he wakes up, covered in sand and smelling of the sea.

“How long are you planning on staying at my house?” Jongin asks, tipping his face back and enjoying the feeling of the sun on his face.

It’s not that he wants Sehun to leave, not at all, but his friend had kept him from the water for the last three days and it is only now that he is on it that he realizes how tense he had grown. The boat bobs with the waves as they drift and it’s a long while before Sehun says anything at all.

“My parents are splitting.”

Jongin nods and then sits up, furrowing his brows at his best friend. “What?”

Sehun shrugs and turns so that his back is towards Jongin. He leans over the edge of the boat, dipping his arm further into the water. “Mom told me to go to your house for a few days. Said she’d call me when I could come home, but I know what’s going on.”

Jongin stares at him, loss for words. He wants to say the right thing, the thing that will make Sehun feel better, but every time a phrase bubbles up in his head, he shoots it down for a million other reasons.

Sehun leans a bit more, the water almost reaching his shoulder now and then comes back up, sagging against the washboard. “I knew they were holding out until I went to college. I could hear the fights.”

“I don’t know what to say, man…” Jongin trails. He watches as Sehun’s face crinkles and then relaxes. He knows it’s hard for him and he wants to be the one to patch his best friend up, but that was never his forte. He never knew how to smooth out other’s edges, wash them over and over until they were round and dull like sea glass.

“S’all good,” Sehun sighs and then stands up, heading to the lockbox where they packed their lunch. He digs around a bit and pulls out a tupperware of last night’s dinner.

“Do you believe in mermaids, Sehun?” Jongin asks suddenly. He’s not sure why the question comes to mind, but he feels that in another life, if mermaids exist, then he was definitely one. Although the idea of being part man, part fish, is farfetched.

Sehun scoffs as he pops the lid off. “You’ve been watching too many conspiracy videos.”

Jongin bites his lip, embarrassed, and then smiles, “Forget I said anything.”

 

(Spiral Shell )

 

It’s another few days when Sehun leaves, eyes red-rimmed and nose tinged pink. He tells Jongin that his mother had told him to come home because his father had left in the middle of the night and she hadn’t heard from him since. Jongin asks to go with him but Sehun shakes his head no, saying that his mother needs him now and that he will call Jongin tomorrow.

And that’s how Jongin finds himself shirtless, dark hair drenched in water, and hugging the buoy as the waves swell around him. It’s not too dark yet and Jongin knows it's dangerous to be swimming so late, but he needs to release his tension somehow.

It’s a curious thing how he feels more and more at home the longer he stays in the water and Jongin chalks it up to being the son of a fisherman, no longer entertaining the idea of merpeople. He watches the lights of his house turn on as the sun dips lower and figures he should head back to shore soon before the sky begins to remind him of the mockery that is his ceiling in his room.

He inhales deeply, ready to leave when he feels something brush against his foot. He kicks reflexively and a wave catches him off guard, slamming into his back and forcing his face underwater. He sinks for a split second before he swims up, breaking the surface. He sputters, coughing up mouthfuls of water and clings to the buoy.

The sun is almost gone from the horizon and in the distance, there are clouds rolling in. He turns back towards the shore and takes a few deep breaths before pushing off the buoy. Swimming to him is like second nature, so it should not take him too long to reach shore. He glides through the water as if he had been there his whole life, kicking his legs together and doing a clean breaststroke.

Again, something brushes up against him and this time he dips his head underwater to see what it was. He opens his eyes slowly, barely able to register anything more than a few feet in front of him and looks around. The water fills his ears, making his pulse echo in his head.

Then, he sees it. A flash of light reflecting off scales as whatever it is, zips closer. Jongin spins underwater, still holding his breath, trying to follow the glint when suddenly a pale face is in his and he screams, bubbles rushing from his mouth as water replaces the air in his lungs.

He panics, thrashing and trying to figure which way is up and which way is away from the face. It’s a long few moments before he feels air hit the crown of his head and he continues panicking, treading water and looking around wildly.

A second head breaks the surface and Jongin paddles backwards, towards the buoy and away from his house and the thing that is following him. His mind is in survival mode and he is unable to comprehend anything other than _danger, danger, danger!_

He reaches the buoy and nearly slices his hand open on the barnacles encrusted on the underside. It’s dark now and Jongin is no closer to home than he was before. It is in this moment that the ocean feels foreign and unwelcoming. He scans the surface, looking for his pursuer but he sees nothing but the inky blackness of the water and his breath starts coming out in puffs.

A clap of thunder behind him startles him and he knows he needs to get back home, but he has no idea where that _thing_ is and doesn’t want to risk running into it again. On the shore, he can see the silhouette of his parents standing in the doorway. They’re too far away for him to hear them over the slap of the water on the buoy and Jongin realizes he made a mistake coming out here tonight.

Another crash of thunder and the heavens open over him, pelting him with sheets of rain that leach the heat from his body. Jongin’s teeth chatter and he decides that it’s now or never and after psyching himself up, he sets off towards shore once more.

This time, he nearly makes it, hair plastered to his forehead, rain water streaming down his face, before he feels it. It’s not the same brush, no, the storm is doing something to the water and Jongin knows he isn’t going to make it home. He feels the tears mix in with the rain water as his lungs start to strain and his arms begin burning, but the undertow is too strong.

He cries out, begging God, Neptune, anyone that will listen, to just let him return to his parents but the sobs get cut short when salty liquid rushes into his mouth, smarting his eyes and choking him. He surfaces only for a second, a strangled scream ripping from him and then he’s under again, flipping and twisting as the ocean ragdolls him with relentless force.

 

 

Jongin wakes up in his room, wrapped in a mountain of blankets and under the watchful eyes of his parents and a stranger. He stirs, untangling his arms from the cocoon and croaks, “How?” His throat is still raw from the salty ocean water.

His mother smooths his hair with a smile, “Your friend saved you.”

Jongin blinks, not understanding who his mother was talking about. Sehun had already left, so who is she referring to? He glances at the stranger, whose hair is still a bit damp, but even in the yellow light of his lamp he can tell that his savior was not much older than himself.

His father claps a hand on the stranger’s shoulder, “If it weren’t for Baekhyun here, we don’t know what we would’ve have done, son.”

Baekhyun nods, a shy smile playing at his lips and Jongin feels like he’s in a dream. He lets his head hit the pillow and his whole room swims before his eyes. He feels waterlogged, heavy, and muted.

“Let’s let him rest, honey,” his mother says and Jongin hears the click of his door.

Jongin thinks he’s alone, but after a few moments the sound of someone touching the shells on his shelves pulls him from the edge of sleep. He struggles to lift his head and the effort makes him cough, a rattling and thick sound that startles Baekhyun and causes him to drop one of the shells to the carpet where it lands with a soft thump.

“Who are you?” Jongin rasps, finally having sat up.

“I’m Baekhyun,” he says as if that is all the information that Jongin could possibly need. Then he picks up the shell, thumbing it as he crosses the room to the window where he gazes out at the ocean. He smiles, but it’s a sad smile, tinged with a bit of longing and Jongin recognizes that feeling.

“Where are you from?” Jongin asks, feeling a bit bolder.

“There,” he says, jerking his chin to the black waves swirling and crashing into the sand.

It’s still raining outside and a flash of lightning illuminates Jongin’s room and for a split second he can see green veins lining Baekhyun’s face, disappearing into a high collared shirt. Some spider around the edges of his jaw and eyes but when the flash is over, he looks as he did before: strikingly normal.

“If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine,” Jongin says and he means it. He can understand someone not wanting to give away everything about themselves.

Baekhyun only looks at him and then holds up the shell, “These are so common, why take this one home?”

Jongin shrugs. None of the shells he collected were spectacular. In fact, they were all ordinary shells, some broken, some cracked, but that was why he liked them. They were missing pieces of themselves… just like himself.

“Children wouldn’t even give them a second glance,” he says and this time he smiles and Jongin feels his breath still in his chest.

“I just like them,” Jongin replies and reaches to take the shell from his fingers.

Perhaps he imagines this as well, but he swears the tiniest brush of Baekhyun’s skin against his shocks him, literally. Maybe it is chemistry, he thinks, and he takes the time to really appreciate the way Baekhyun’s eyes are slightly downturned and the way they seem to shine when he looks out to the ocean. He has soft features that make Jongin’s heart race the more he drinks them in. Smooth like a polished pearl and angular in places that Jongin wants to touch, to kiss.

Baekhyun cocks his head to the side, his lips forming a small ‘o’, and he stares at his hand, engrossed with the tips where Jongin had touched him. Then he reaches out, catching Jongin’s hand in his own, and they both freeze.

The roaring of the ocean outside stops and when Jongin steals a glance, with a flick of his eyes, he sees that the storm is gone, replaced by calm waves and a gentle breeze. He looks up at Baekhyun, chest rising and falling quickly now and does something he had only read about in novels.

He kisses him.

 

(Spiral Shell )

 

It is a couple of months later when Jongin finds himself sitting by the edge of the water again, enjoying the now cooling water as it washes over his bare feet. This time he is joined by Baekhyun, who is sitting next to him, a similar expression on his face and his finger drawing nonsensical designs in the sand.

“How much longer can you stay here?” Jongin asks, keeping his gaze trained on the calm waters. It glitters as the sun beats down on it on the cool, autumn day.

“For as long as you need me to,” Baekhyun replies. He stops drawing in the sand and turns to Jongin, watching him.

By now, Jongin knows that Baekhyun must return to the sea. They’ve been having nothing but beautiful weather and languid waters and Jongin knows it’s because of him. He also knows that his place is also at sea, after having Baekhyun explain that his longing was his past-self calling home, begging to return home, but Jongin isn’t ready to say goodbye to his life on land just yet.

He still has his friends, his parents, his schooling to complete, but Baekhyun reassures him saying that he’s not saying goodbye forever, just for a few years and then he can return. And Jongin can feel the tug stronger now, it’s intoxicating, staring out into the sparkling waves. He can hear it warbling to him in his sleep, coaxing him from his bed and he knows.

“I can return, you said?”

Baekhyun nods, “Yes.” He has stretched out his legs, letting the froth of the water cling to his skin.

“What will happen to my family? Won’t they miss me?” Jongin must know, because if he is going to do this, he needs to be able to return.

“When you are at sea, it will be like they never knew you, their minds will be wiped clean,” Baekhyun says.

“And when I come back?”

“You were only gone for about as long as they think you were. A week, a month, a lifetime, if you choose.”

“Okay,” Jongin says. “Tonight then, my parents think I’m going to meet your family. They won’t miss me too much.”

Baekhyun smiles and laces his fingers through Jongin’s in the sand, burying them deep. They gaze at each other for a few beats and then Jongin turns back to the ocean, feeling his heart swell with anticipation. He is going home. His true home.

 

Nighttime overtakes the sky with glittering celestial bodies and a sluggish sea breeze. Jongin throws his bag into the trunk of his car and slams it shut. His mind wanders as he awkwardly walks back up the steps to his front door and lets his parents surround him in a hug. He doesn’t want it to feel like he’s saying goodbye, but he knows that he’ll be gone for a long time while to his parents it won’t be longer than the weekend.

By the time he peels away from them, Baekhyun is already in the passenger’s seat, feet up on the dash and drumming his fingers along the door. He hums quietly, a rich sound that gives Jongin chills all over his body as he gets in.

They drive in silence for the first few miles and then Jongin pulls over to the side of the road and turns to Baekhyun, panic bubbling inside of him. They have talked about this for weeks and now that he is about to take the plunge, his heart will not stop thrumming in his chest. His eyes are wide, pulse loud in his ears and his breath comes out in tight bursts. Is he making the right decision?

Baekhyun sighs, placing his electric hand over Jongin’s on the steering wheel, gently making him ease his grip until he can lace his pretty fingers between them. “I’m not forcing you to return, Jongin.”

“I know,” Jongin says. But he can still feel the draw to the ocean even through the thicket of trees that separates them from the coastline. It doesn’t matter if he can see the roaring waters or not, he can feel them at this point and they make his whole body ache with yearning. “But, I can feel it, it’s time.”

Baekhyun agrees and then rubs soothing circles into the backs of Jongin’s hands with his long thumbs. “Is there somewhere around here where you can rest your head?”

Jongin snorts, “My house.” But they couldn’t go back. No, his parents will get suspicious and Jongin doesn’t want that. He thuds his head on the wheel a few times and then sighs. “There’s a motel not far from here, we can go there.”

 

The motel bed isn’t the best thing Jongin has laid on, but sharing it with Baekhyun makes it better. Thin, scratchy polyester sheets and lifeless pillows feel like Egyptian cotton and memory foam as Baekhyun’s warmth joins his own. It is times like these where he wishes he could shut his brain off and just feel, but the only thing that does that for him anymore, is the sea.

Jongin tosses and turns, feeling restless. He groans, anxiety coiling around his shoulder like a serpent, strangling him, squeezing him and filling him with its poison. He sits up, scratching his head. Behind him, Baekhyun stirs and he feels his limbs wind around him and his chin on his shoulder and it feels nice, so, so nice.

Jongin realizes that they never talked about what they were after he kissed him on that night and he knows they didn’t need to because that kiss had turned into more and despite the fact that he had drowned that night and barely knew Baekhyun back then, his body craved Baekhyun just like it craved the sea.

Familiarity, that’s what it is. Baekhyun feels like someone that Jongin has known his whole life and then some. When he rotates, twisting in Baekhyun’s grip and gazes into the seafoam green eyes, he knows that Baekhyun misses the ocean just as much as Jongin is drawn to it.

He rolls onto him, hovering just a hairsbreadth over his nose and he sees the years in Baekhyun’s eyes. He sees himself accepting the ocean and the ocean accepting him. The longer he stares he feels it, too. The connection between him and Baekhyun and the roaring of the ocean fills the room as their lips crash into each other.

Languid and lazy are their kisses, mouths gliding over each other and tongues slipping, tasting. Jongin realizes he wants this, he _needs_ this, because Baekhyun is familiar and he needs familiar right now more than anything in this foreign room, in this foreign place, where his body feels too stiff and yearns for the fluidity of the water.

Baekhyun catches his lip in his teeth and Jongin whines, because he knows where this is going and he so desperately needs this. He drags his nails down Baekhyun’s front, relishing the strangled mewl that pours from kiss swollen lips.

“I saw a pool on the way to the room,” Baekhyun gasps when Jongin attaches himself to his neck, sucking and lapping at the sensitive spot.

“What about it?” Jongin says when he comes up for air. He admires the flush on Baekhyun’s face, the way his mark is blossoming into a crimson splotch, stark against pale skin illuminated by the moonlight.

“It’ll help,” Baekhyun replies and pushes Jongin back so he can slide from under him.

Jongin sighs, but he tells himself that he can take Baekhyun to the pool for a bit and then come back to finish their business. All he needs is patience, but that is exactly what he lacks. Without a distraction, he feels the yearning burn inside him, tugging him in the opposite direction and it takes all the strength that Baekhyun has, to pull him to the pool.

The chlorinated water stings his eyes when he jumps in, fully clothed, but Baekhyun was right. The roaring of the ocean was dull now, just a distant rumbling and Jongin can handle that.

They swim around in silence for a moment until Jongin feels Baekhyun brush against his leg and the flash of a memory bubbles to the surface. He turns to Baekhyun, questioning in his eyes. “Why did you save me that night?”

“Because you weren’t ready,” Baekhyun says. He leads Jongin to where the pool cover lays half extended and the two of them duck under just in time for the clamor of thunder to shake their bodies.

Sheets of rain plummet into the water, and Jongin swears he smells the sea for a moment in the air. He can hear the call, with every drop and he wants to get out, to leave and start running until he reaches the shore and fling himself into the water, letting it take him over, engulf him and pull him down to the depths where he can become one with it, but Baekhyun has him. Baekhyun has him and he isn’t letting him go.

“It calls me, too.” He whispers. He cranes his neck to peek out from under the pool cover and Jongin admires the way his hair collects at his nape.

He tugs the clump of hair, and another flash of lightning illuminates the sky. This time he hears a bubbling sound and it grows louder and louder until he can see that Baekhyun is shouting at him, but hears nothing. He watches his mouth move, face illuminating with every flash of lighting and to Jongin he looks so amazing.

Then, he feels chemical tasting lips close over his and the world goes silent except for the sound of Baekhyun’s breath against his damp skin and Jongin collects him in his arms, holding him tight. There it is again, that calm, that peace that Jongin once associated with the ocean but now he sees that it’s Baekhyun that causes it. It’s Baekhyun that mutes all the roaring and stills the churning water within him. It’s Baekhyun that keeps him from going under too deep, deep enough that he cannot see the surface.

They separate and the rush of rain rocketing into the pool assaults Jongin’s ears as he catches his breath. He feels like he is going to burst into vapor, disappearing into the downpour and molding with the pool until he no longer exists. But Baekhyun, he grounds him and Jongin can see everything so clearly now. Baekhyun slows the monsoon within him.

“What are you doing to me?” He asks, chest heaving and face dripping. Every part of him that Baekhyun touches tingles.

“I’m calming you,” Baekhyun whispers. He slides his wet fingers through slicked hair and Jongin rolls into his hands, needing more contact.

“It’s always been you,” Jongin gasps. He feels long, thin fingers dip below the waistband of his jeans and they burn like fire over his skin. Oh, he needs this. This distraction from the rushing of the water in his ears, from the call that makes his stomach clench and his head throb.

Baekhyun nods, “I am the moon to your ocean.”

He kisses Jongin again, deft fingers working open the waterlogged jeans with ease and Jongin falls apart into his hand. He hisses, chest rising and falling faster now that Baekhyun has him in his grip and the world becomes light behind his lids.

“I control your ebb and flow,” Baekhyun says, fixing himself to Jongin’s neck, delineating the expanse with kisses and laps of his tongue.

It feels wonderful and Jongin can sense his body loosening as he rolls his hips to increase the pace but Baekhyun only lets him move so fast. His head hits the top of the pool cover when Baekhyun’s thumb slides over his sensitive tip and he needs more because the pressure in his ears is building and he can hear the faint rush growing steadily.

Jongin groans and tries to lead them from under the pool cover and when the rain meets his skin, the roaring starts again and this time Jongin is the aggressor. He pushes Baekhyun against the edge of the pool, trying to unsuccessfully remove his jeans at the same time causing him to slip. His head goes under for a half second and when he surfaces, he sees Baekhyun looking at him like he is a piece of art as the water cascades down his body.

Baekhyun squeaks when his back hit the edge and his eyes fill with excitement. Thunder booms in the background and Jongin feels like his head may just explode if he doesn’t kiss Baekhyun. He closes the distance between them, tasting the chlorine on their lips.

The pool water is cool against the heat of their bodies but Jongin doesn’t care. He needs this. He drags the drenched shirt over Baekhyun’s head and then peels his own off tossing them into a heap on the stucco ground surrounding the pool. Rain plods down, making their hair form little points at their brows and Jongin thinks that Baekhyun looks the sexiest when he is wet.

They remain fixed to each other as the storm rages on around them, wind picking up, whistling and screaming but Jongin can hear none of it because all he sees is Baekhyun, all he feels is Baekhyun, and all needs is Baekhyun.

It isn’t long before they are rutting against each other, silky skin of their shafts creating friction even in the water and Jongin feels his knees weaken. He needs more. More, more, more. And Baekhyun knows this. Jongin knows he knows because he can see the way his eyes darken with lust and sensuality and the roaring in his body only grows.

The ocean calls him, but Baekhyun’s call is stronger, more potent than any drug and Jongin needs his fill. He wants to bottle Baekhyun up and inject him into his veins so that he can get that high, that euphoria, but it comes to him anyway when he feels a slick tongue slide in his mouth.

He struggles to the edge of the pool, climbing out, dripping water down his body until it pools at their ankles and he leads Baekhyun to one of the pool chairs. It’s not ideal, but Jongin needs more than limited pressure he can feel in the water. He needs his nerves to spark, to ignite and inflame at Baekhyun’s every touch.

“Not here,” Baekhyun says and tugs Jongin after him, back to the pool and Jongin shakes his head.

The storm rages, swelling and tossing debris through the air. None of it hits them for they are protected by some unseen force that only lets the drops reach their skin, drenching their waterlogged bodies. Jongin shivers, the heat seeping out of every pore and filling with icy rain.

A flash of lightening and Baekhyun goes translucent just like he did on that first night and Jongin gasps, marveling at the way his arteries split and fan out. There’s a curious concentration of them around his neck and Jongin attaches himself there, enjoying the huff it pulls from Baekhyun. Fire claims him next, warming him every time he connects with Baekhyun, every swipe of his tongue, every ragged breath that caresses his skin.

They go back and forth, trying to lead the other to where they wanted to be, limbs tangling, hands sliding, until Jongin finally settles for laying out their drenched clothes as a makeshift towel and it is here that he lays back, letting Baekhyun sit on top of him, one hand dipped in the water and the other on Jongin’s chest as he rubs the mounds of his ass over Jongin’s erection.

Jongin moans, deep in his throat, rumbling like a river rapid as he feels the heat of Baekhyun’s entrance graze his head over and over, coating it in liberal amounts of his precum that won’t stop seeping out. It’s a glorious sight, too. Seeing Baekhyun’s hand encircled around his length, tugging away, slick liquid dribbling over elegant fingers and his head thrown back in ecstasy.

But, Jongin needs more. The roaring has started again and not even Baekhyun’s whines can drown it out so he pulls him down on him, mouth near the shell of his ear and says, “I need you.”

A shudder runs down the length of Baekhyun’s back and he shimmies down Jongin’s body until his mouth lines up with the leaking cock. He wastes no time and takes it into his mouth, gaze locked on Jongin’s as he swallows him to the hilt.

Stars dance at the edge of Jongin’s vision because that was the hottest thing he had ever seen and Baekhyun’s mouth is so warm and wet and perfect. His tongue moves in all the right ways, causing Jongin to undulate his hips, soft moans turning into sighs at the end.

Baekhyun releases him, sliding over his body until Jongin’s tip is lined with his entrance and he slips in. He feels Baekhyun clench around him, feels his heat consume him and Jongin is babbling, whispering words that mean nothing, everything, and anything.

Everything slows and once again the only thing Jongin is aware of is Baekhyun bobbing up and down on his cock, face slack from pleasure and soft sounds spilling from his mouth. Jongin grabs his waist, holding him down on him longer, grinding his hips until he feels the way Baekhyun’s body jerks and he knows he’s hit his prostate.

Jongin’s cries morph into breathy whines, punctuated by repetitions of Baekhyun’s name and a cacophony of swear words because he can barely handle this. Barely handle the way Baekhyun’s hole takes his dick so perfectly and then the pressure builds, making his ears ring and pop. He feels Baekhyun tense and inhales sharply, his moan going unfinished because the tight ring of muscle is throbbing, pulsating, and it feels so good.

“I’m gonna cum,” he croaks out and his hips jerk, spilling his hot seed into Baekhyun, who is quickly stroking himself, riding out Jongin’s orgasm until he climaxes, streams of semen falling in ribbons on Jongin’s chest.

“Better?” Baekhyun gasps, leaning back, his hair plastered to his head as the rain continues to fall. He seems not to notice it in the slightest.

Jongin can only nod. The roaring has quieted for now but the longing for the water remains. He lays there catching his breath and waiting for feeling to return to his legs while Baekhyun attempts to put wet clothes back on to no avail.

(Trident Emblem )

 

They are standing at the edge of the water, hand in hand and Jongin knows this is it. Together they are naked, under effervescent beams of moonlight and glow from the burning stars in the night sky and nothing else. The pull inside Jongin is there, but it’s languid now, lazily edging him closer to the foam of the sea. He looks at Baekhyun and nods and they take the first steps into the ocean.

Every nerve in Jongin’s feet comes to life and he feels like they are being dipped in hot iron, but Baekhyun’s grip on his hand keeps him from running. As the water laps at more of his skin, more of him burns until all he knows is the white-hot fire that scrapes his bones, licks his muscles, and splits him from the inside out.

Jongin thinks this is how it feels to die, but the only thing that keeps him from turning back before his head goes under is the look that Baekhyun is giving him. He can tell he feels the pain too, but it only dresses the edges of his features in the tightness of his jaw or the way the corners of his eyes twitch. Jongin knows that this is it and as he plunges his head underwater, the white-hot pain pierces his brain, rendering him unconscious.

 

 

When he wakes, he finds himself in a room that should be foreign but feels familiar. He goes to move his legs and a mild form of horror constricts his throat. Where his legs once were, is now the green-blue scaly body of fish. The scales are shiny and smooth to the touch. They come to a stop just under his navel, seamlessly melding into his skin. The fins of his tail fan out delicately, long and flowing with the water gently. It’s mesmerizing.

Jongin watches it ripple, lost in the ebb and flow until he realizes that he is breathing underwater. His hand goes to his neck where he feels the slits of gills fanning. He swims, trying out the power of his tail and stops in front of a reflective surface. His hair is floating all around his head, swaying with a gentle current and his eyes are crystalline blue.

Baekhyun enters, a collection of magnificent shells decorating the intricate neck piece he wears. It starts just under his chin and spreads over his shoulders leaving his fit chest exposed and Jongin floats closer wanting to get a better look.

_‘Everyone is waiting, Jongin.’_

Jongin nods, examining the neck piece and when he finds the cracked shell from his room at the center he smiles at Baekhyun, tapping it with his finger. He had not noticed that Baekhyun had swiped it, but the gesture makes him feel warm.

_‘Where are we?’_

_‘Home. Come, let me help you get ready to meet the others.’_

Jongin follows Baekhyun through a series of brightly lit tunnels until they end up in an opulent room. In the center is a giant underwater clam, shut right now, but the outside is a bright neon blue. Jongin touches the clam and it opens revealing soft pink flesh that is big enough for several people to lay across.

Baekhyun disappears for a moment and returns with a neck piece just as intricate as his own and he helps Jongin into it. He expects it to be heavier than it is, but the water makes it so that it merely brushes against his skin as he moves.

_‘Does everyone wear these?’_

Baekhyun only smiles and then tell Jongin to lower his head. Obliging, Jongin lets himself sink so that Baekhyun is now above him and he feels a weight settle over his crown. He reaches up to adjust it but Baekhyun swats him so he lets his hand fall, a shy smile spreading across his face.

_‘Let’s go.’_

Baekhyun pulls Jongin after him but Jongin pauses at the entrance, a strange tool catching his attention. He swims over to it and takes it in his hands. The smooth metal shoots memories into his body and he grips it tightly as they pour into him. When he looks up at Baekhyun, he knows everything. He is home.

Together they swim out the door and Jongin puffs out his chest as he sees the thousands that have gathered in the courtyard. He raises the three-pronged tool in his hand and a powerful wave of light spreads through the water, hitting every individual, bathing them in light until it all fades. Then the crowd cheers.

_‘Welcome home, Poseidon.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Ah so I got into some feels while listening to music and this came out! It was supposed to be a mermaid au but low and behold it was *very* different. I may add a part two to this if enough people want, but for now it is complete! I hope you all enjoyed! Please don't forget to comment and upvote, it really makes my day and I answer every single comment <3
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
